Searching For Love
by Izzy Montague
Summary: Steve and Tony are in a relationship. Steve has yet to tell any of the other Avengers, mainly due to the mindset he was raised with. But, When Tony disappears, will telling them be the key to finding him?
1. Chapter 1

Steve sent yet another punching bag across the room. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and set another one up. _Wrong…Unnatural….Sick…._ The words from his mother and father rang in his head. He hit the bags harder. Tony watched from afar. His Steve was still trying to get adjusted to the fact that it was okay now, have a boyfriend and be a male. Steve went to set another bag up, when Tony walked over.

"Something wrong?" He asked. He smiled seeing Tony's face.

"Yes. You're destroying my gym. Come on, come upstairs and we can get some food. I know you're hungry." Tony said. Steve chuckled, and snapped his knuckles.

"No, I'm-"His stomach growled. "Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry."

"I know you are. Come on." Tony smirked, and Steve followed him upstairs. He couldn't lie. He enjoyed the view. Steve chuckled to himself. "What? Like what you see. solider?" Tony winked at Steve, who blushed a deep shade of red. Tony got into the fridge, and pulled out a sandwich. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Steve took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Let me take you out tonight." Tony suggested.

"What?"

"Let me take you on a date. A real date, not movie night in the living room, but out in public at a restaurant. "

"I-I-"

"Please Steve?" He begged. Tony pouted. Steve sighed. He couldn't resist Tony's perfect brown eyes.

"Okay, Okay. I'll go out with you tonight." Steve smiled, and finished off the sandwich.

"Perfect. I'll meet you at the Corton, at eight." Tony grabbed his coat. "I have a lot of work to do today."

"I figured. Okay." Steve got up and kissed Tony gently. Tony smirked, and wrapped his arms around his Soldier's neck.

"Ahh," Pepper interrupted. Tony and Steve broke apart, and blushed. "You know Tony when you dumped me; I figured it was for another woman. But now, I understand." She grinned, and walked over to Tony. "Don't forget the meeting tonight."

"What time?" He checked. He was not missing this date tonight.

"Eight."

"Nope. Cancel it. I've got plans!" Tony slipped his jacket on.

"You can't just cancel this Tony! It is a board meeting, and since you own Stark industries, you have to come!" Pepper insisted.

"I have a date tonight." Pepper looked back between Tony and Steve.

"I can reschedule it for tomorrow night, Do not miss it."

"Got it! Bye Steve! Love you!"

"Love you too!" He said. He was embarrassed. Steve waited for a few moments after Tony left to look at Pepper. He was waiting for her to say how disgusting it was it, and how ashamed he should be. "Wow."

"What?" She asked.

"You haven't said anything. Normally, I'd expect someone to tell me-"

"Steve, that's just the mindset you grew up with. Today, there isn't anything wrong with it. "Pepper smiled at Steve. "I'm just a little jealous that a man gets to kiss Tony now, instead of me."

Tony walked through town, smiling again. Steve said it back, for a second time. It was an improvement. Tony put the JARVIS ear piece he had me in case Steve need help with any of the technology in the tower, or if he just wanted to say hi. Noticing the suited men for a third time, Tony slipped in to a random shop. It just so happened to be the ring store he was looking for.

"How about that?" Tony muttered. He walked around for a moment, looking for something simple. He was planning to ask Steve to marry him tonight. "Hey, JARVIS, could I get some help?"

"Of course sir."

"I'm looking for something that says Steve on it. Well, Not-"

"I know Sir. Try a simple gold band. I believe he would appreciate it." JARVIS suggested. The men who had been following Tony entered the store.

"Good choice, JARVIS." Tony switched off his ear piece. He put it in his pocket, and made it look like he wasn't there.

"Mr. Stark?" One man asked.

"Can I help you?" Tony smirked, sarcastically.

"We need you to come with us."

"Sure." Tony followed the men. As he left the store, he took one last look at Stark tower, as if it would be the last time he ever saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve checked his watch again. Tony was late. It was 8:45 at night. Steve sighed, and called for the check. He pulled out his phone and dialed Tony's number.

"_You've reached Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philantopist. Leave me a message. "_ His voice mail rang.  
"Gee, Tony Thanks a lot for deserting me tonight. I waited for you, and you never showed. I'll understand if you had to go to that meeting, but you could have called. Thanks for nothing." Steve shut his phone. He went to put it in his pocket, as he left the restaurant, it rang. "Hello?"

"_Steve, have you seen or heard from Tony? He hasn't answered any of my calls."_ Pepper said. She sounded slightly frantic.

"Um, No I actually just got stood up by that a- jerk. So I really don't care." Steve replied he tried to sound calm and cool, but his heart was quickly filling with fear.

"_I-I think something's wrong."_ Pepper sounded even more worried. _"Hold on… It's Tony! I'll call you back."_ Steve sighed, and headed for the tower. Upon arrival, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all turned to him.

"Steve, have you talked to Tony?" Natasha demanded. A frantic Pepper came back into the room.

"He's in trouble!"

"How do you know?"

"We have codes, in case he got kidnapped again, and he just used the worst! JARVIS couldn't rack the call in time!" Pepper explained.

"That's why you were talking about pizza?" Clint asked.

"Yes."

Tony groaned. Finally, after three hours, they had stopped beating him. One man even had the audacity to play his voice mail. Steve had left an angry message. Tony felt horrible for standing him up, but it wasn't his fault.

"Ehy, homo!" One called. Tony looked up. "Eat this!" They threw something rotten at tony. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to. He gagged, but had quickly learned that if he said anything, he'd be beaten again. He missed Pepper, and Steve.

Steve and the other Avengers had spilt u to look for Tony. There wasn't any sign of him. Steve wandered on Main Street.

"Excuse me sir!' A jeweler called.

"Yes?" Steve replied.  
"Are you looking for something?" He asked Steve. He nodded. "May I ask what?"

"Not a what, a who. Tony Stark, have you seen him?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Yes, I did. He was in here looking for an engagement ring. These huge thugs came in, and asked him to go with them. He seemed startled, but followed. That's all I know." He explained

"Thank you! That's a huge help." Steve patted the man on the back, and pcalled Natasha.

"_What?"_ She barked.

"I've got some new information. Tony was at a jewelry store, and these thugs took him. "Steve explained. He felt awkward, trying not to reveal that he loved a man.

"_Why was he…? Never mind. I'll see what I can do."_ She hung up. Steve sighed, and walked around the block again. _His Tony could be lost, or hurt, or even… _He didn't want to consider the last part. Steve walked by an alley, and noticed a strange sight. A small blue box lay on the street. Steve leaned down and picked it u.

"_To Steve, My Solider." _The band inside read. Steve held his breathe. Tony had bought this for him? Suddenly, the urge to find him became greater than the urgent to hide the truth. Steve grabbed his phone once again, which he wasn't use to doing so often, and dialed Pepper. Tony needed him, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve twisted the ring on his left hand for comfort. Three weeks had passed since Tony disappeared, and there was still no sign of him, until yesterday. There had been a note on Steve's door, saying if he wanted to see Tony alive again, he'd go to central park at noon.

There Steve was, waiting. A man sat next to him, dressed in an Armani suit.

"Tony Stark is alive." The man said. "For now. We know all about your little pretend. It makes our boss sick that two men claim their in love. But, The Boss is willing to make a deal." He said.

"What?" Steve replied. It was just like the forties.

"He says if youz want Stark alive, youz got to be willing to pay."

"How much?" Steve asked. He'd do anything to save Tony.

"No, not money."

"Then what does he want?" Steve was getting irritated. All he wanted was to hold Tony and tell him he'd never let anything happen to him again.

"Cooperation. Someone will meet you at the Starbucks on 82nd, at one P.m., in a week to give you further instructions. Do you accept?" The man looked over at Steve.

"I do." Steve said. The man grinned, revealing crooked teeth, and left.

Tony blinked, pretending to be passed out still, and listened to the man who had come back.

"He's in boss!" The man said.

"Good. Mario! Get ready!" The Boss called. Tony quietly glared at the ground. Who agreed? And To what?

"Captain Steve Rogers will never experience more pain than after we murder this clown in front of him." Tony held back a gasp. They had tricked Steve! Tony was an atheist, but he prayed to God that Steve would be smart and tell the others. He prayed that Steve would find a way to avoid the trap, and stay alive.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. Bruce was quiet. They knew about the deal he had made, but not why. Steve was really shy about being in love with Tony still.

"So, they want you to just follow instructions?" Natasha asked. Steve nodded. "Why? Why only you? Are they targeting you too?"

"I doubt it. I haven't done anything to provoke a mob, unlike Tony." Steve sighed. Pepper walked in and motioned for him to follow her. "I have to go. I'll be right back."

Clint looked over at Natasha. "Twenty bucks says there dating."

"Deal." They shook hands. Steve walked back over. He seemed even more frazzled.

"Pepper has a video for us to watch."

"JARVIS! Play it." Pepper said. Steve sat on the couch. Tony came on screen, with a gun to his head.

"_I'm not doing it." _The gun clicked. _"Alright! Alright! Steve, as you can tell, I am being held in a location, by a group I am not allowed to say. I'm here to tell you, if you don't follow every instruction to the letter, I will be…. No! I'm not saying it! Fuck you! I'm not saying it!" _Tony shouted at the men.

"_We're done here."_ The camera shut off. Steve's head was in his hands. Clint stuck his hand out to Natasha, who gave him the required amount. Bruce glared at the two. They shrugged.

"Steve, what is it that you're not telling us?" He asked. He knew already. He just wanted to hear Steve admit it.

Steve sighed. "T-Tony and I are…. In a relationship."


	4. Chapter 4

"Steve, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Bruce said. Natasha Scoffed.

"Yes, it is! A man isn't supposed to love another man, a man is supposed to love a woman." Steve said. The ring on his left hand glittered.

"That's the way you were raised. Times have changed." Natasha said.

"Then why did you scoff?"

"I just lost twenty bucks to Clint." Clint snickered.

"Yeah, we bet on it. I won." Steve smiled, and shook his head.

"So, about this whole thing, what am I supposed to do? I know it's a trap, but I need to find him." Steve stood.

"Well, first, that ring you've got, Tony had specially made. He told me about you two awhile ago. It's made from the metal he used for his first arc reactor. Second, I've worked with these guys before. Cops are out, so is S.H.E.I.L.D. The only thing you can do is go with it. Then, when we get enough information, we can swoop in, Save Tony." Bruce explained. Steve was taken aback that Tony would go to that much trouble for him.

"Guess we have to wait and see how this turns out."

Tony's head was forced to look at a man.

"Remove any kind of metal he has." The Boss ordered from above. Tony tried to hide the Vibranuim ring he made to match Steve's ring, but they found it, and took it. One opened up his shirt, and tried to remove the arc reactor.

"Hey! Hey! I need that!" He said, trying to get away from him.

"Leave it. It'll make this more fun."

After an hour of torture, Tony lay on the floor, trying to breathe. All of them save one who was supposed to watch him, left. The man walked over, and even helped Tony sit up.

"You'll be alright." The man said. "Electro shock never-"Tony slugged the guy. It was only one, so why not?

"Give it back." Tony demanded.

"Give what-"

"The ring! The Vibranuim ring!" The man put his hands up, and handed over the ring. Tony slipped it on without another word.  
"I'm getting phone." He said. The man was weary. Tony almost hit him again, but he at least had his ring back. The man held it out. "Look, I'm not for all this. My twin brother is gay. Call your partner, tell him your okay. But, I can't let you leave, or tell him where we are. Got it?" Tony nodded, and took the phone.

Back at Stark tower, everyone had gone to their homes or a hotel for the night.

"Master Rogers, There is a call from a restricted number requesting you." JARVIS said.

"Put it through." He paused. "Hello?"

"_Steve?"_ Tony asked.

"Tony! Oh my God, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Steve said. Tony chuckled.

"_I got a guy willing to help. But listen, I need you to tell Pepper I'm alive."_

"I will."

"_One more thing, If you find a blue velvet box, pick it up! It's a little gift for you."_

"I know. I found it. _To Steve, My Solider. _Very sweet." Steve smiled.

"_I-I was going to ask you to marry me at the restaurant."_ Tony explained. Steve gasped.

"Well, I accept; now you have to make it home safe and sound for me."

"_I'll do my best. I love you Steve."_

"I love you to, Tony."

'_I have to go, those guys are back. Listen to whatever Mario tells you okay?"_

"Okay." The line went dead. Steve wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. Tony was alive, and now they were engaged. It was bliss. All that needed to happen now, was for tony to come home.


	5. Authors Note

**This is an important message from: Izzy Montague. **

**I am leaving for a week next week, but I'm busy all week with Marching Band Stuff. Both My stories are on a two-week hiatus. Sorry guys. :D**


	6. Chapter 5

(Found time to update this one! So here you go!)

"_H-Howard! I-I don't think this is the best way to test my stamina!" I say, backing against the wall. Howard places his hands on either side of my head. _

"_Don't worry Steve, This is completely safe. I swear this is a test." He whispers seductively in my ear. I shiver, and try to squirm away. His chapped lips met mine, and I know there is no escape._

Steve opened his eyes. It was just a nightmare. He reminded himself. He sat up, and sighed. Tony's side of the bed was starting to lose his musk. Steve wanted to cry at the thought of him never coming home. _No. He'll be fine. Just keep looking. Besides, today you have to go meet Mario. _ Steve climbed out of bed, and got dressed.

Mario sipped his coffee, waiting. He fidgeted, knowing that if the Boss found out about his part in Tony's rescue, he'd be dead. Captain Steve Rogers walked over, and Mario acted as if he wasn't a fan, strictly for the sake of the job.

"Captain." He said coolly.

"You must be Mario."

"I am. I have this for you." He slid a letter across the desk. Steve picked it up. He read the cover, and put it away. "Now, first things first, don't tell any other Avenger what I'm about to say. Second, you need to go to the ware house on fifth at nine p.m., on the 17th. Follow the instructions in the letter."

Mario got up, and smiled to himself as he walked away. The plan he and Tony had made was in motion. The deal between them was, if Mario helped tony escape, Tony would help pay for his brother's wedding.

Steve sighed, and ordered a coffee. He hadn't fallen asleep until ten that morning, and even then he only had two hours sleep. The nightmares were getting worse, and more frequent. He walked back to Stark Tower, once again alone except for the faithful AI, JARVIS. Steve opened the letter.

_Steve,_

_I know my hand writing is bad, but I need you to follow every instruction. First, Mario is on our side. He has a gay twin who happens to be engaged to Bruce. (Go figure.)Second, JARVIS placed a tracker in my ring. Yes, I had one made, it's Vibranuim. Track it. Wait until the appointed date. Come to the warehouse three buildings down from the one they instructed at six. The Boss goes to his mom's house to eat at six every night, so the rest (minus Mario) go eat too. _

_DO NOT BRING BACK UP! It will alert them if they get back early, and I need you safe. Mario might act defensive, but he knows the plan. Just be careful Steve. I love you. _

_Tony. _

Steve swallowed. He was a little ticked at Bruce for not telling him, or anyone for that matter, that he had a boyfriend. Plus, even if Tony did, Steve didn't trust Mario. He might do whatever he has too to keep his cover. This was not going to be easy.


	7. Chapter 6

Steve waited outside the third warehouse on the right on the 17th. It was almost six P.M. That meant he would have Tony in his arms again very soon. Steve could hear shouting, and grunts of pain. Each one, which he knew was from Tony, made him wince. Mario walked out of the building, his face covered in cuts and bruises. He seemed exhausted, but his eyes met Steve's. They filled with pain. He walked over to Steve, knowing that no one else was following him.

"What happened?" Steve demanded harshly. Mario put his finger to his lips, and hid behind Steve. The Boss, and everyone else left. It was exactly six o'clock. They could hear them.

"That fag has no right of even living." The Boss said. Steve tensed.

"Got that right boss!" A couple of the said. Steve waited until they were out of earshot.

"Mario what-"

"Mario? I'm Lorenzo, his brother. Mario is inside with Tony. He told me to come get you." The man grinned. He looked dead on Mario. Steve blinked a few times.

"So you're the one that's engaged to Bruce?"

"Yes indeed I am. Now come on, do you want to save Tony or not?" Lorenzo got up, and jogged over to the warehouse. Steve followed, and helped him push the door open.

"Tony!" He cried, seeing him bound by chins to a chair. He ran over and started untying him. "God, Tony, I missed you so much!"

"Sorry." He muttered. His arc reactor was dim. That scared Steve.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Lorenzo was talking to someone. Mario, Steve assumed, by the impossibly to know which was which. Tony chuckled.

"I got the hell beat out of me." Steve couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around Tony to catch him as he fell out of the chair.

Tony's head lolled on Steve's shoulder. He breathed in the cologne he had missed so much. Tony snickered, hearing Steve smell him. "Not the best idea, babe."

"I really don't care. Come on, let's go home."

Bruce did another check of Tony at Stark tower. The arc reactor was still dim, but just a little brighter.

"Nothing to major, he'll be fine in a few days." Bruce smiled at Steve. Tony's head lolled around from the pain killers.

"Stevey….. I love you….. This much!" He stretched out his arms to show Steve. He laughed.

"I love you to Tony."Steve chuckled. Tony snored quietly. "That was fast."

"They don't take long to kick in." Bruce said. He dried his hands on his jeans, and Lorenzo slipped his hand in Bruce's.

"Congrats, by the way Bruce." Steve smiled. Mario laughed.

"Thanks. Sorry I never told you."

"It's fine. I hid it too, so we're even."

"Yeah. Get some sleep, Steve. He'll wake up tomorrow." Bruce led Lorenzo upstairs to take him home. Mario sighed.

"So, anything awkward between you and your brother since he came out?"

"Nah, we've always been close. It's just been us and our Ma'." He explained. He smiled at Steve. "And, I got to say, I'm a huge fan. I have all your original comics."

"Really? Do you have any of the vintage trading cards?"

"All of those too. Took me a while, but I got 'em."

"Well, Mario thanks. You've been a huge help. If you ever need anything," Steve pulled out a card."Just call." He nodded, and left. Steve picked up Tony and carried him to their room. He laid him on the bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off. Steve plopped next to him, and wrapped his arms around his weak genius, billionaire, play boy, Philantopist.


	8. Chapter 7

((I know it's taken forever to update, and I promised Smut in this chapter, but I've gotten sick, so don't blame me! I'm trying!))

Steve jerked awake from another nightmare. Tony grunted reminding him he was home safe and sound.

"Steve, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting up. Tony noticeably winced.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Steve insisted Tony groaned, and shook his head.

"Can't now. I'm awake." Tony stretched, and froze.

"Bad Idea?" Steve asked. Tony nodded, and fell back onto his pillow still frozen mid stretch. Steve chuckled.

"Not funny, Rogers." He hissed. Steve just laughed harder. "Fine, what was your nightmare about?"

"Tony, I told you it's-"

"No, if it woke you up, it's bad. What happened?"

"Just some bad memories from the war." Tony righted himself, and sighed. He missed being home in his tower, even if Pepper helped build twelve percent of it. He smirked, and leaned closer to Steve. "Of course, you could help me build a different Stark Tower, if you know what I mean."

Steve gasped gently, and blushed a dark shade of red. "I-I really don't think we should, since your still recovering and all." Tony grinned mischievously.

"I'll let that excuse slide, sine I am pretty sore." Steve sighed in relief. Before Tony's lips crashed on to his. Once again, Steve fell for his trick. Tony smiled into the kiss as his lounge slipped into Steve's mouth. Steve moaned gently.

Tony straddled his lover. Steve pulled Tony down to be right on top of him. Steve bucked slightly against him.

"Tony…" Steve managed. "I-I can't."

"Why not?" Tony demanded, moving his hands up Steve shirt.

"II just-"A sharp knock interrupted them. "Who is it?" Steve called, out of breathe. Tony smiled and nipped at Cap's neck, causing him to quiver.

"Bruce. I came to check up on Tony. Lorenzo and Mario came with me. They insisted." He explained. Tony groaned, and rolled off Steve.

"We'll be out in a minute. Tell me when they leave?"

"You won't like the answer."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Promise."

"Then maybe sex?"

"Get dressed, Anthony." Steve smacked his good arm, and smiled. The arc reactor was still dim, but not nearly as bad as when he found his beloved. He watched as Tony carefully pulled on his shirt.

"Geez, Cap, I'm catching you staring more than me. Something wrong?" Tony grinned again.

"No, I'm just glad your home." Steve said, quietly. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too. Now come on, we've got guests, Mr. Rogers."

"Indeed we do, Mr. Stark." Steve smiled and headed out into the living room with Tony.

"Here." Mario said, embarrassed.

"What's this?" Steve asked, taking the covered dish.

"My Ma' made some fettachuni for you, because you guys are helping with Lorenzo's wedding." Lorenzo grinned. His and Bruce's hand were locked.

"Kid, I'm paying for it. You helped me, I help you. That's way life works." Tony explained. He grabbed the aluminum foil on top, and removed. A fragrant aroma hit them.

"Wow! This smells amazing!" Steve said.

"Thanks. Ma always cooks like that."

"Alright, well, let me put this in the kitchen while Bruce gets to work on Tony.

Bruce concluded the damage wasn't too bad, and Tony should make a full recovery by the next day. Steve smirked at Tony. He'd be working at regular pace as soon as Bruce and the boys left. They ate the fettachuni for dinner. As promised, It was brilliant. Steve had to beg Mario to get the recipe for him. He agreed laughing. At around eleven that night, the trio left.

"So, they're gone. What's been bothering you?" Tony asked.

"What?"

"This morning, remember? You were freaking out this morning. What happened that made you have nightmares?" Tony said. He sincerely wanted to know, mainly because Steve was his lover, and he wanted to make all the pains inside him just vanish. To make it disappear as if it never existed.

"I-If I tell you, you'll just hate this man even more." Steve assured. Tony gave him a confused look. "Your dad."

"What did my Dad do?"

"He-Before I would go on a mission, he would call me into his room, and…" Steve laid his head in his hands. Even after all this time, he couldn't talk about it.

"What did he do?" Tony insisted. He know he shouldn't push it, but he had a pretty good Idea of what he did.

"He-He raped me."


	9. Chapter 8

(No Smut. I'm sorry, I can't.)

Tony's fists were clenched tightly.

"Tony?" Steve asked. He was afraid of what he had just unleashed.

"Why didn't you tell me when we first got together? I could have- I-I" Tears spilled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Cap."

"Tony, it's not your fault. It was mine-"

"No! It wasn't your fault!" Tony snapped. Steve was taken aback. "My dad was a prick, sure, but I never knew he was a rapist. I'm sorry Cap. You deserve a lot better than me."

"Tony, stop it." Steve ordered. Tony's brown eyes met the Cap's perfect baby blue ones. "Sure, when it happened, I felt like I could have helped it, or stopped it. But if it hadn't happened, I might not have crashed into the ice. Then I would have been with Peggy, and not here with you. I would have never met you, and then what? You'd be alone. So, don't be sad for me. Be glad that I'm here now, with you."

"I love you Steve. You're my world."

"I love you too Tony. I'd be really lost without you." They hugged.

"I know you would be, Cap. Come on. I'm beat." Tony yawned.

"Actually, I want to take a shower." Steve smiled at Tony.

"Ugh, Okay. I'll wait up for you." They headed up stairs, Steve complaining the whole way that Tony didn't have to. After Tony began ignoring him completely, Steve gave up and took a shower.

Tony would never have admitted it, but he had had flashbacks for Afghanistan. All he wanted was to forget both. Steve was already worried about him anyway. The first night they had decided to share a room, at that time it was two spate beds, Tony had had terrible nightmares about it again. Steve woke him up, and pushed their beds tighter so he could hold Tony after his nightmares.

There was one time; Tony had woken up on his own from a nightmare. Steve was still sound asleep, still dealing with his own. Tony held him until he quieted down. That man could sleep through anything. Of course, Tony was still worried if he had allowed himself anytime to get over the Post-Traumatic Stress and the Culture Shock. It didn't help he was probably still trying to get over the fact everyone he knew and loved was dead.

"Aw, he fell asleep." He heard Steve whispered. Tony hadn't realized how tired he really was.

"I'm not asleep." Tony managed. He was close. Tony felt Steve's well built arms warp around him, and carry him to their bed.

"It's okay Tony. Just go to bed." Steve said. Tony was snoring before he hit the mattress. Steve chuckled. He dressed in his pajamas. Steve kissed Tony on the head, and was about to crawl in bed, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door. "Can I- You." Steve's heart stopped. "What are you doing here?! I thought you- you were-"

"Now, Steve is that anyway to greet the man who helped create you?" Howard Stark asked.


	10. Chapter 9

Steve backed into the counter. Howard Stark smiled at him.

"Tony!" Steve called. He hated waking him up, but he was terrified.

"Come on Steve, its okay. I'm just glad they found you." Howard said. He really did look relived. Howard smiled at him. He was trapped again. Steve began to Panic.

"Tony!" He called again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tony called. He came around the corner. "Get away from him, Dad."

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Howard insisted. Steve was shaking. He was really still afraid of him after all these years.

"Dad, just back off, okay? Cap is still trying to adjust to everything." Tony stepped between them. He had tears in his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye Steve." Howard smiled, and left just like that. Steve sank to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"Cap, I'm sorry." Tony wrapped his arms around Steve. He let him cry out the fear and pain over what Howard had done to him. Steve's muffled sobs turned in to a quiet whimper, then a loud snore. Tony sighed, and fell asleep next to him.

Steve woke up alone on the floor of the kitchen. He got up and found a note on the counter.

"_Sorry about our first real date. Meet me at 681 eighty-Sixth Street, at midnight. You'll love what I have planned. Wear your old military uniform." _

Steve sighed. He really hated surprises from Tony, but he knew his fiancée would be crushed if he didn't go. At eight o'clock, Steve started getting ready. He was still confused about his plan. He left around eleven. Getting to the address at midnight on the nose, He found Tony waiting outside.

"Hey there cap." He smiled.

"Tony, why did I have to wear my military dress?" Steve asked, slipping his arm in Tony's.

"Close your eyes first." Tony instructed. Steve obeyed. He heard a door slid open, and music he knew. "I thought you'd want to look nice for a little blast from the past." Tony said. Steve opened his eyes. A club, like one of the ones Steve would go to after a mission was before him.

"Oh Tony… Why did you do all this for me?" He asked. Steve was smiling, no, grinning. He hadn't been happier since he and Tony got together.

"I know you were upset over what happened with my dad…so I wanted to make it up to you. I remember you telling me about your clubs, and I did some reseacrh. That's not all…"

"What else did you do?"

"You're late." A woman said. Her British accent was very obvious. Steve turned towards her.

"Peggy…"


	11. Chapter 10

Bucky Wandered around the penthouse that belonged to the son of the great Howard Stark. He noticed a small picture sitting on the end table in the living room. Steve, his Steve, smiled up at him from the picture arm in arm with another man.

Bucky snapped the picture in two, leaving Anthony Stark out of it. Bucky wanted his Steve back, and he would get him.

"Peggy, it's been so long!" Steve said. He smiled. Peggy laughed.

"That smile. It always got me to believe in you." She grinned.

"I believe I owe you a dance, ma'am?" He held out his arm. Tony watched them, smiling. Steve was happy. After hung for so long, praying his lover was alive. Steve finally got a break. They walked into the club, and began the slow paced dance.

The moment was perfect. Steve finally got to learn to dance. After their song was over, tony stepped over to them.

"Can I cut in?. He asked. Peggy nodded. Tony took Steve to the middle of the floor. He noticed Steve's ring was missing. "Where's your ring?" Tony asked. He was very nonchalant. Steve blushed.

"I looked for it this morning-What are you doing?" Tony got on one knee.

"I'm doing something right." he took a deep breathe. "Steven Rogers, I love you, and I never want to lose you. Please,,let me be the only one to call you mine. Marry me?" Steve had tears running down his face. He nodded. Tony grinned, and slipped his ring on.

"You sly son of a gun." Steve said. He hugged Tony. After Thwt, they walked home, arm in arm without shame. "Tony why ad the lights on?" Steve asked when the tower came into view.

"Bruce probably. I have JARVIS set not to let anyone we don't know in." He explained. "I'm sure it's fine." Steve signed happily, and they headed up stairs.

The house was in perfect shape, except one picture. It says torn and broken on the floor. Tony's eyebrows furrowed. There was a click of a glass."Um, okay? Not Bruce. He doesnt drink..." Steve went to the kitchen.

"Bucky?. He said, stunned. His best friend, the on he though had been killed by Hydra, was standing in his kitchen, drinking and smiling at Steve.

"In the flesh." Bucky laughed.

"But-I-you-Whwt?" Stve hugged him. Tony glared at Bucky, suscpoius.

"Cn you talk yet, Steve?"

"Yeah, I just-Wow! Youre okay!"

"Okay, Babe, who the hell is this?" tony asked. Steve turned to him grinning.

"My best friend! I thought he died when he fell off a Hydra train! Bucky, this is-"

"Anthony Stark. I know him." Bucky said. His voice was full of venom and bitterness. "While your right here, Steve... Bucky walked over to Tony, getting an inch from his face. "I swear, if you hurt him the same way your father did, I will personally kill you." with that, the best friend of Captain America left, but not before adding, "And I will get MY Steve back."


	12. Chapter 11

Steve sighed, and hugged Tony. They were happy. For the next few months, Tony planned the biggest wedding he could think of. Steve laughed off, or out right rejected most of the details. Of course all of the Avengers were invited, and any other super hero that Tony knew.

Tony wanted a winter wedding, but he wanted Steve to have the best day of his life and make it impossible to top. So, they went for a summer wedding.

Nothing got in the way. Until the wedding day.

Steve was getting ready, when an unexpected guest appered.

"Bucky! Hey! I didn't know Tony invited you." He hugged his best friend.

"Tony didn't. I just,...I wanted to see you, before you got taken from me forever."

"Don't think like that. I know you still care about me, but-"

"Care? Steve, I never stopped loving you." Bucky insisted. Steve felt uncomfortable still wrapped in Bucky's arms.

"I love Tony. And I refuse to leave him." Steve finished. Bucky sighed.

"I know. I came to say goodbye." Steve smiled , and went to say something when Bucky's lips crashed onto Steve's. Bucky held him tightly as Steve tried to pull away. The super solider finally escaped and slapped Bucky. The other man shrugged, and slipped out the window. Tears streamed down Steve's face, decorating his white tuxedo collar.

"Steve, are you okay?" Bruce asked, opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, quickly dashing away the tears.

"Well, let's go, it's time." Steve smiled, and gathered himself. He tools. Deep breathe, and walked out onto the carpet. Tony insisted on the red carpet being rolled out for them.

Tony smiled softly, dressed in a sharp black tux. Steve looked amazing. Steve walked slowly towards his husband, nervous, he hoped he wouldn't screw up the vows. Steve stepped up next to Tony, and smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join in union Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark. I understand you've written your own vows?"

"Yes." They said in unison. The thousands of people laughed. Even the grooms themselves did.

"Anthony, you may go first." The priest said. Tony gave him a look, still smiling.

"Steve, when I first met you, I just wanted to be good enough for you. You we so kind to everyone, so sweet, and old fashion. I never understood why you chose me, but I'm glad I get to be your superhero." Tony said. Steve had tears in his eyes again.

"Tony, you mean everything to me. Waking up in a new time, a new world was hard, but I had a life persevere. You. You pulled me out of a dark sea, and held me tight. Even though I'm not as smart as you, and I'm older, I'm glad your my Iron Man."

"Tony Stark, do you take this man to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Steve Rogers, do take this man to and to hold, for richer or for poor,min sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." The happy tears fell.

"Then I now pronounce you Man and groom." Tony planted a kiss on his husband. Steve laughed, leaning back. Everyone cheered.

The reception was short, mainlyn because Steve wanted to find out where their honeymoon was. Tony went full out for that. They landed I. Hawaii, after taking Starks private jet to the island of Maui.

Inside Tonys apartment, the two newly weds were cuddling on the couch.

"Steve, I love you." Tony said. Steve looked at his husband who was wrapped in his arms.

"I love you too." tony kissed Steve. He had been patient, and waited for this moment. Now he was going to get what he wanted. Steve returned the kiss Pulling Tony on top of him. The two just sat ther, kissing for a while. Tony let out a low groan, going hard. Steve smirked, and of corse, Tonys phone rang.

"Seriously Clint? Things were getting good." tony answered. Steve am de a pouty face at Tony. "What! Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! Look, tell Fury to fuck off. It isn't- Then no! I am with my husband on my wedding night, they can wait." Tony hung up.

"What was Thwt about?" Steve asked.

"Thor and Loki. Now where we're we?" Tony nuzzled Steve neck.

"No, what happened?"

"Ugh. Apparently, their together, and daddy kicked them out of Asgard. So they want to live with us."

"Okay. Now where were we?. Tony bite Steve neck. The super solider fought back a moan. That night, and the other twelve nights after it, we're perfect. Steve could finally say Tony Stark belonged to him, no one else, adn he was going to be his forever.


End file.
